Through the Fog
by dizzybelle
Summary: Emily is a normal girl going to a boring school in a samll town...what happens when she and her classmates meet the new Shane Carter? Feelings explode, people wonder, and friendships build to something more.
1. Shane Carter

**A/N: Okay...so for those of you who knew me from Behind the Wardrobe I'm letting you know I have not given up on it...I just got this idea for Twilight that I absolutely _had_ to write before I forgot it. :) And for those of you who dont' know me...I do not update frequently because I have so much going on. I really love reviews and I will try to reply to your review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Shane Carter**

Great. Another boring school year, in the same boring town, at the same boring school, with the same boring people. I was driving to school in my old, tiny, navy blue car trying not to rear end the tiny, yellow Dodge Neon in front of me. You'd think that for such a cool car, you'd want to show off a bit and drive _above _the speed limit; but _no_, this guy was going _fifteen freaking_ miles per hour _under_ the speed limit!

"Come on! Move it!" I honked fiercely on my horn at the idiot trying to drive in front of me. Suddenly the car sped up—well above the speed limit. I sped up to fifty-five miles per hour and watched the yellow car turn into a yellow speck. I rolled my eyes at the reckless driver and pulled into the school parking lot.

I pulled into the number fifteen parking spot, checked my phone for any texts, was unsurprised when I had none, and dragged myself through the front doors.

I walked up to the long line of tables in the entrance and looked for the "A-H" sign. There was a tall brown-haired boy that was tan and full of pimples and a long face, who I knew to be Travis. He smiled and waved me over, "Over here Emily!"

I trotted over there and said, "Hey Travis. How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was fine; you know helping all the stupid freshmen in summer school, making new video games, and going to Michigan with my family for a couple of weeks."

I tried not to laugh at his nerdy summer and smiled, "Sounds fun."

"Mhm…well _you_ certainly changed."

It was true; I _had_ changed over the summer. I had gotten boobs. They weren't big, but they were definitely bigger than the flat chest I had last year. I also grew my hair out, got my braces off, got bangs cut in, and grew a couple inches. I noticed that while he said I've changed, he was staring at my new curves.

I bent my head down so our eyes met and smiled, showing all of my teeth;  
"Yeah, and I got my _braces_ off!"

He coughed nervously and blushed mumbling, "Oh, well…here's your schedule."

I noticed he never looked me in the eyes so I thought that meant that I could get out safely without any awkward silences.

I glanced down at my schedule:

1 History Mrs. Broomer Rm 45

2 Biology Mr. Johnson Rm 58

3 Spanish Srt. Gomez Rm 17

4 Gym Ms. Morganson Rm 62

5 Lunch

6 English Mrs. Smith Rm 33

7 Study Hall Rm 42

8 Algebra Mr. Phelps Rm 53

9 Art Mr. Williams Rm 24

I had some good teachers, but Mrs. Broomer I could live without. Shrugging, I moved towards my new locker…all the way down the longest hallway. Figures. I made my way down the packed hallway searching for number 294. It was the last locker on the right; next to the janitors closet. This was going to be a great way to start off the school year. 02-32-42…_click_. I put my brown paper bag in the top shelf and closed my locker looking for some of my friends.

Before I could find anyone, someone covered my eyes. Oh—_this_. This was some stupid game everyone played. Some person would cover your eyes from behind you, and you would have to guess who it was. There really was no prize for being right.

The hands were warm and felt oddly big for the person I was about to guess. "Andie?" I asked in a how-did-your-hands-get-so-huge-over-the-summer question. I heard the person chuckle and it wasn't the tiny giggle my friend Andrea would give. It sounded more like a guy. The only guy I talked to was my best friend Max. And he was most likely sucking up to the teacher. I was going to guess him anyway so I didn't say the wrong name and look like an idiot. "Max?"

"Nope." His voice was a bit scratchy, but sexy and all of the girls swooned over it…all of the girls but me.

"Chase." The big hands left my eyes and he grabbed my waste and whispered in my ear,

"How'd you guess?" He was obviously trying to be sexy, but I could smell eggs in his breath from this morning's breakfast. His hands were all over me and it was making me _really _uncomfortable. I shrugged out from under him and stepped back, giving me some space.

"Hey Chase. How was your summer?"

"Mmm…not as good as yours." He was eyeing me up. I almost puked in my mouth.

"Uh-huh, well I was just going to find Max. I haven't spent enough time with _him_ this summer…I miss him already."

His face fell from the mention of another guy, and I quickly stepped around him; practically sprinting to History.

I didn't think I looked _that_ good. I definitely wasn't expecting the school's biggest player/prom king/all-star athlete to do _that_ to me. Most girls would love this attention and some beg for it; but I don't. I'm the girl you see in the back of class who never raises her hand, but gets good grades. I'm not an outcast, but I like to be around people who like me for me, not because of what I'm wearing or what I look like. I want to be able to be my carefree, sarcastic, clumsy self all the time without being made fun of.

I walked into History to find Max sitting front and center with a notebook and a pencil on his desk. I rolled my eyes and sat behind him—there is _no_ way I was going to sit in the front.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey yourself. Why are you here so early and more importantly why are you sitting in the front row? You know I hate sitting in the front row."

He laughed. When he laughed he squinted his eyes and opened his mouth. Watching him laugh made you want to laugh with him. I smiled. "So, how's the new school year treating you so far?"

I sighed, "Well, so far two guys have checked me out, and my locker is _way the hell_ down by the janitors closet."

He raised his brown eyebrows, "Ouch. Although I didn't think _you'd_ be opposed to getting some attention from guys."  
I rolled my eyes and people started filing in. A small girl with red hair sat down by me. She was wearing bangles down her left arm, bright yellow tank top, purple polka dotted shorts, and black shoes with rainbow smiley faces on them. Her hair was chopped short and spiky.

"Hey Mandy." I smiled.

"Oh, hey Emily." She smiled back.

"Cute shoes."

"Thanks! Can you believe I got them at Wal-Mart? They were only ten dollars!"

"Cool."

After our small talk she contented herself with staring at Max. Max was good looking. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. I've always found him sort of cute, but never _ever_ considered dating him. We were just too good of friends. I loved him like a brother. He was a nerd and always put school first—that kind of annoyed me. But he was on the school's golf team so he was sort of cool.

I heard Mrs. Broomer come in and slouched farther down in my seat, while Max sat up straighter.

"Good Morning everyone."

"Good Morning." The response came from Max alone and the rest of the class grunted.

"I hope your summers have been good, mine was uneventful—once again…"

That's where I dozed off and started drawing my name in bubble letters on my notebook. _Ding_.

I grabbed my things and waited for Max to say goodbye to Mrs. Broomer before heading towards Biology with him.

"Wow! I can't wait to go to that class again! You know, I think I might be a History teacher; seeing how history changes and repeats would be cool!"

I replied with my bored "uh-huh's" and "mhm's". Max slowed down.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Do you have fourth hour gym?"

"I think so."

"Sweet." He turned around to go to some advanced class. I kept on walking. I reached the door that read "Mr. Johnson" and stepped in the classroom.

Scanning the faces, I found one I recognized one. Andie was sitting in the back with her backpack on a chair, saving my spot. For the past five years we've had science together. She was smiling at me—flashing her dazzling white teeth. She had long blonde hair with a thick set of bangs, and she had green eyes. Her skin was perfect, and she had a great body. She was tan and skinny with big boobs. And she was the best athlete in our school. She also was extremely nice and hard to dislike.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey Andie." I removed her backpack and replaced it with my butt.

Then, to my disgust, Chase Stevens walked in, accompanied by a handful of ditzy girls. Chase's eyes flickered across Andie's face, but rested on mine. He chose the table in front of mine and turned to face me.

"I didn't know you had Biology this hour too!"

I responded with a faint, "Mmm."

He flashed a smile at me. I rolled my eyes when he turned around. Girls cluttered around his desk; none of them brave enough to sit next to him. Andie furiously turned me to face her, "Since when have you and Chase gotten friendly?"

"Since never!"

She rolled her pretty eyes at me. "That's not what it looks like."

Sighing, I whispered to her what happened in the hall. "That's all, I swear! I'm totally not into him at all! He's all yours!"

A small smile flickered onto her face. "You sure?"

"Of course! And since when have you started liking Chase?"

"Since now." At the look on my face she protested, "What? He's hot!" We both giggled and Mr. Johnson came in.

"Hello class."

"Hey." Replied Chase. All the girls giggled. I don't understand what's so funny about one tiny word, but apparently it's hysterical. Ugh, this was going to be one _long_ year.

Mr. Johnson wrote his name on the board with neat block letters. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mr. Johnson and I teach Science. What is Science…Mr. Thompson?"

Jack Thompson was winking at Amelia Anderson who sat in front of him. "Uh…what?"

"That's what I thought—"

He was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Everyone looked to see who was coming in late.

Mr. Johnson opened up the door and I think every female's heart beat stopped. This guy was the most drop dead gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. It looked like he just stepped out from a Hollywood movie. He had brown shaggy hair and sparkling gold eyes.

_Who had gold eyes? _Can_ you have gold eyes?_

He had the hottest body too. He was wearing a regular blue T-shirt, but you could see his muscles through it. Girls started flipping their hair and fluttering their eyelashes at him. He didn't seem to notice all the attention he was getting.

He walked over to Mr. Johnson and handed him a note. Mr. Johnson grunted and told him to sit next to Chase. He glided down the rows of admiring sighs and sat next to Chase.

All of a sudden he tensed and searched the faces in front of him. Then he abruptly turned his head and locked eyes with me. His liquid gold eyes turned to black and he clenched his teeth. My mouth was open; I was just gaping at him. Why the sudden hostile change? He tear his eyes away from me and he stared up to the front of class.

Andie raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow to me, "What was that about?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to Mr. Johnson as he cleared his throat.

"Our new classmate is Shane Carter. Shane, this is everyone. Anyway, as I was saying…"

_Shane. Shane Carter. That's a hot name. Why did he glare at me like that? It was really weird, but at least he noticed me, right?_

_No, he's probably a jerk…or has a girlfriend. I should stay away from him._

_Wait—what? That's not what I wanted to think! What the hell just happened to my head?_

I thought I saw Shane's shoulders go up and down from laughing. That was weird.

**A/N: Well hopefully you liked it! Please let me know what you think...and don't you think that Shane Carter is just a _really_ hot name? Well...me and my friends do. ha! Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Outside the Window

**A/N: Okay...sorry for the REALLY long update, but I've been really busy and I have to finish my other story first. Um...well this is the second chapter, thank you to my reviewer! you make me happy! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Outside the Window**

I was disappointed that I didn't have any other classes with Shane. Every time I was in the hallway, I would scan the crowd searching for those beautiful golden eyes, and his dazzling half-smile. I tried to make it seem like I wasn't looking for anyone, because I was _not_ that kind of girl. I didn't do the swooning, I wasn't pathetic, and I didn't stutter or flutter my eyelashes trying to seem cute. I was me, and if people had problems with that, then they didn't have to hang out with me. Andie was walking with me to my oh-so-far-away locker.

I reached the deep green locker and twisted in my combo. "Sooo…"

I sighed, "So what?"

"So Shane is pretty hot, huh?" I immediately tensed. Andie noticed, "What? You don't think so?"

"Uh…no. I mean, yeah, he is really hot." I didn't want Andie to know that I was _obsessing_ over this guy. Andie laughed sweetly,

"Oookkaayyy…"

"Would you just spit it out already?"

"Okay. So, I think I'm going to ask Shane out. I mean, he doesn't know anyone here, and I could help him out. Who knows…maybe he has a cute friend or something?"

I tried so unbelievably hard to keep my face even. Andie always took all of the cute, smart, and funny guys. It was never even a consideration that I might like one of them. She would date them for about a week, dump them, and start all over again. She dated three of my crushes, and dumped them like trash. She breaks every guy's heart too. And she firmly believes in the best friends don't date ex-boyfriends. So I was off-limits to every guy she'd ever dated. "Yeah…cute friend."

She smiled. "Okay…I'll catch ya later then!"

She skipped down the hall, and out the front doors, undoubtedly planning a date for her and Shane. I felt like crying. I really liked Shane…but I knew I shouldn't. All I like about him was his looks, I didn't know anything else about him, but it still hurt. I walked into the parking lot and found Max leaning against my car. I drove him home from school, but he always rode the bus to school. He always went to school insanely early, and I was _not_ getting up that early to drive him to school. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey."

"Hi."

I opened up the driver's door, and he climbed in the passenger side. "What's wrong?"

"How did you know?"

He laughed. "Please, Em. We've been best friends since you moved here in the second grade! I know when something's up. And judging by the fact that Andie came skipping through the doors, tells me that she's stealing a guy you have a crush on again."

I nodded, tears filling in my eyes.

"Why don't you just tell her that you like the guy?"

"Because she likes him too! What if he really likes her, but doesn't like me? It would've all been a waste, and Andie would have been mad at me for nothing."

"You don't know until you've tried, Em!"

I sighed and shoved the keys into the ignition. "Can we please just drop it?"

"Fine…"

After two minutes of listening to _Paper Planes_ _by M.I.A._ I asked him, "How was your first day?"

I instantly regretted asking him that, because he took off on how awesome all of his classes were, and how he was so extremely excited for AP Calculus. I rolled my eyes at some of the nerdy things he said, but perked up when he mentioned a girl. "…And you know Amanda from our History? Well, she asked me out today."

"Mandy? Oh my God! You mean, like on a date?"

Max laughed, "Yes, like on a date." I thought of Mandy and Max and just could not picture it. She had a whole punk rock look, and could care less about her grades. She skipped school about three times a week, and was the world's best artist. She had short, red hair that only she could pull off, and she didn't get along with a lot of people. It just didn't seem like the type of person for Max.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I said yes."

"You what?"

"I said yes." He repeated.

"When are you going out?"

"Friday after school."

"Where?"

"Geez! Stop interrogating me!" I laughed, and he answered anyway, "Some concert in Milwaukee."

"Oh…cool." Milwaukee was an hour away from Waterford, where we lived. And knowing Mandy, it would be some hard rock concert that I'm sure Max would not enjoy. He'd probably be afraid of half the people there.

"It doesn't sound like you think it's cool."

I sighed, "It's probably going to be hard rock…you hate hard rock."

"I'm broadening my horizons."

I laughed, "You do that."

I pulled up to my light blue house. It was a medium sized house, with a big white wrap around porch. It had a white porch swing in the front that had plenty of memories. It was where Max and I first met, where I slapped Roger across the face for cheating on my mom, and where Max rocked me to sleep after my first ever fight with Andie. The house had a triangular roof, and there was a big square window that looked out onto the street. It was my room, and it was small, but cozy, and perfect for me.

Max got out and walked left across the lawn to his peach colored house. "See ya tomorrow, Em!"

"Bye."

He normally came inside my house with me, but apparently he knew how pissed I was right now, and thought it best to go to his house. Smart move. I walked inside and found my sister Lauren sprawled out on the couch. She was in eight grade, short blondish brown hair, brown eyes, and a pesky little thing. "Hey Lauren. Mom still at work?"

"Mmm."

I took that to mean yes. "Hungry?"

"Yeah!"

She sat up and headed into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner." She said this as if she did it every time I got home from school.

"But, Mom makes dinner, and it's…3:30."

She shrugged, "I'm hungry. And Mom's going out tonight."

After my mom broke up with my dad, she spent every night crying herself to sleep. Lauren would end up falling asleep in my room, because she couldn't sleep in hers. Her room was right next to moms. She worked as an elementary school teacher, and supported us fine. She still made Roger pay for us, and he did so willingly. He called every week asking how me and Lauren were doing. Lauren would always talk enthusiastically back to him, and say "I love you daddy." I never talked to him. Mom was recently dating this guy named Mike. He had a beer belly, glasses, and a warm smile. He made me laugh every time I saw him; he was the friendliest guy I'd ever met. I really hoped this one would last; he'd be a great dad.

"With Mike?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, well I'll be upstairs then."

"Whatever."

I walked into my bedroom, the familiar citrus scent hitting me square in the face. I always kept an orange air freshener on in my room. It created the perfect atmosphere because my walls were a bright pink and orange. My floor was a soft pinkish orange, and I had pictures of Max, Andie, and me plastered all over the walls. The pictures were mixed in with pictures of my favorite college football team the Badgers, my favorite NFL team the Packers, and my favorite MLB team the Brewers. My twin bed sat in the corner with its polka dotted bed spread ruffled on it. Clothes cluttered the floor, and more clothes were flung onto my brown couch. My laptop sat on my desk, which was cluttered with papers and books.

I opened the pink blinds on my window and let the sunlight stream through, making the walls glow. I propped open _Pride and Prejudice _and read until my stomach growled. I looked over at the clock that said, 9:00. I groaned and trudged down the stairs. Lauren fell asleep on the couch and left the TV blaring. I scooped her up and carried her to her room. Luckily it was on the same floor, because I didn't think I could carry her for that long. I tucked her in a placed a gentle kiss on her head. I walked back into the kitchen and found a plate full of macaroni and cheese waiting for me. Smiling, I shoveled the food in.

I walked over to the sink, and washed the dishes. As I washed them, I looked out the window. The neighbors behind us were all asleep and it was weirdly quiet and dark for a summer night. I jumped back when a flash of blue went past the window. My heart was hammering through my shirt. Something ran extremely fast past the window. I quickly locked the doors and shut the windows. Whatever the hell that was, is not going to get inside. I steadied my breathing sat down to watch TV. I didn't even know what was on, I was too scared to do anything but sit there until my mom got home.

An hour passed before the garage door opened and my mom came in smiling. "Hi Mom."

"Hello Emily."

I smiled at her, "How'd it go?"

"Great, Mike's such a nice guy."

I nodded, "I know."

She crinkled her forehead at me, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Mom, it's only ten o'clock."

She sighed, "Oh. Is your sister asleep?"

I nodded. I didn't want to tell her about the flash of blue. Instead, I grabbed her coat, and locked the door behind her. She walked dreamily into her room, and probably fell asleep on the bed fully dressed. Cautiously, I walked up the steps to my room.

I went over to the blinds to close them, and saw a person standing across the street in blue, looking straight at the window. Our eyes met, and he vanished. My eyes widened and I locked my windows, shut my blinds, and locked my bedroom door. I laid down on my bed without washing my face. I was probably just freaking myself out. I couldn't help but think of the person standing across the street. I swear to God he had gold eyes.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it...any suggestions? let's hear em! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Ditching

**A/N: Once agian I am sorry for the long update! Well, here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Ditching**

I woke up to my obnoxiously loud alarm clock blaring in my face. It sounded like my mom was screaming at me. I groaned and stretched out my arm to turn the wretched thing off. It wasn't until I looked at the open window that I remembered why I didn't sleep well last night. The man in blue with gold eyes, me closing my window and blinds, and now my window open, letting in a cool breeze; I froze. This was getting weirder and weirder. I needed to calm down, and forget about the whole thing; I was probably just imagining it anyway. What I needed was a nice, warm shower to wake me up.

I stepped into the bathroom and cranked up the volume on my stereo. _Love Story by Taylor Swift_ came shouting out and I sang along as loud as I could. I got out and went for my room. I pulled on a random T-shirt and jean shorts and slid on my black flip flops. I went back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked normal—the same attire as always—hopefully today would be a better day than yesterday. I took off the towel covering my head, and hung it over the door. Looking in the mirror, I noticed that my hair was going to be difficult today.

After about an hour of taming the tangled mess, I jogged downstairs and grabbed an apple from the refrigerator. I sat down and pulled out my cell phone to check for any messages. _One new message_ blinked at me, and I instantly flipped it open. _Can I have a ride to school today?_ It was from Max. I quickly texted back: _Of course! _. Mom came downstairs smiling, and I noticed that she was still glowing from last night.

"Good morning, Emily!"

"Morning."

"Well, I better not be late for work!" She skipped out the door and I heard her car pull out from the driveway. Lauren came running downstairs and tripped on the last step, falling flat on her face.

"Shit!"

"Lauren!"

She looked up into my face horror-struck. "Don't tell Mom I said that!"

I chuckled and replied, "I won't, just be careful where you say that. Okay?"

She laughed, "Kay."

She heard the bus coming before I did, and sprinted out the door. I watched her go, wondering if she would let any other words accidently slip at school. That would ruin Mom's blissful mood. Checking the clock, I realized I better get going myself.

I walked outside, and locked the door, remembering last night. Max was already leaning against it looking at me with a worried expression. I clicked the unlock button and Max got in. I followed suit and looked at him concerned. "What?"

Max sighed, "Better you found out now…she's gonna be in a bad mood."

I looked at him and could tell he was arguing with himself whether or not to tell me. I punched him on the arm. "Ow! Fine, fine. I'll tell you."

I let a smug smile drift on my lips. "Andie asked Shane out."

Straightaway a pang of pain shot through me, reminding me of why I felt so sad last night. I shot Max a death glare and started my car. "I know."

Max touched my arm to get my attention, and I looked over. "He said no."

My mouth dropped open, and my eyes grew huge. "He _what_?"

It was Max's turn for the smug smile. "Yeah, apparently she waited for him to come out from school and followed him to his car. She was acting all sweet and suggested it. She said she touched his arm and he like flipped out or something. Said he 'got in his car and flew like a bat out of hell'. She was devastated; you know she never has gotten rejected yet."

He looked over at my still-open mouth and laughed. I immediately closed it and reversed from my driveway. After observing my face for awhile I guess he realized that there was no huge grin breaking out. "You're not happy."

"Why would I be? Andie obviously likes him! There's just no way that I would be able to be with him. It would count for 'the rule'."

Max rolled his eyes. "What about _you_, Em? Have you ever once thought about what _you _want? When was the last time you had a boyfriend? Like _fifth grade_?"

I sighed, "Seventh."

He shook his head. "Do you see what I mean?"

I shook my head back at him. "I don't want to upset Andie."

In a low voice he retorted, "She doesn't mind upsetting you."

I let my thin hair fall in front of my face so he didn't see the tear escape. It was true. Andie never once considered my thoughts. She always went for what she wanted, and no matter how many times she acted like a great friend, I never truly _believed_ her to be one. I breathed in a ragged breath as we parked into my spot. Max got out right away and waited for me to wipe the tears off my cheeks in my rear view.

I got out and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

I nodded, "I'll be fine." I was glad to hear that my voice was sounding normal.

We went inside and Max went directly to some teacher's room. I sluggishly dragged myself down to my own locker and couldn't help but hearing amazed whispers of "He said no!", or "It's about time someone rejected her!", and my personal favorite "If he said no to her, he's definitely going to say no to me!" I rolled my eyes and ignored the petty chirpings of my classmates.

Once again someone covered my eyes as I was trying to unlock my locker. They were the same big hands as yesterday. "Chase."

He chuckled and removed his hands. "Not so much of a surprise today I guess."

I shrugged and opened my locker. Let's see here…my morning classes. I pulled out the three books and folders I needed and closed my locker. I started walking down the hallway, hopefully Max would be in the classroom and I could escape into History early. Chase walked next to me. "So…"

I nodded, "So." He was horrible at small talk!

"Uh…did you hear about Andie?"

I nodded, and suddenly I realized something. Andie didn't call me all upset and crying because she was rejected by Shane. I had to find out through other people. What kind of a friend was that?

_Did she want me to not find out? She should've realized I would've found out the instant I stepped into school. People here gossip too much. But why didn't she call _me_? Does she know I might like Shane? Or would she be too embarrassed?_

Chase interrupted my thoughts, "Yeah, stupid guy. He's new here, no better way to fit in than to get some ass from someone like _her_."

I glared at him so forcefully, he took a step back. "I mean…Not that I care," He let a slow smile fill his face, "I would rather get some ass from someone else..." He took a giant step towards me so that we were centimeters apart.

I looked up into his big brown eyes. They had nothing on Shane's. "I don't know what kind of girls you think me _or_ Andie are, but neither of us would so much as touch a pinky to you, you stupid asshole!"

Fury was steaming up inside me. He grinned at my red face and leaned closer so that our faces were too close. "Well, that's about to change…" He pinned me up to the lockers and I frantically wondered why no one was trying to stop him. Everyone was gone…class was about to start. Crap. I jerked one hand free and slapped him as hard as I could. He grabbed my wrist and leaned in closer. I could smell his cologne, and I tried not to gag. He was seconds from kissing me, when he jerked back violently.

I opened my eyes and saw him leaning against the opposite wall of lockers. _Ding_. The bell rang…shit. I saw Chase get up looking confused, glare daggers at me, and sprint off to his first class. The weight fell off my shoulders and I concentrated on regaining my normal amount of air. It wasn't until I turned towards the hallway where I needed to be that I realized Shane was standing in the middle of center court staring at me. His eyes were gold and he smiled at me. My heart fluttered and I sheepishly smiled back at him. He walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" His voice was hard and rough, but gentle and smooth at the same time.

_I am now_. All I could do was nod. I didn't trust my voice. He smiled. "What a jerk."

I looked at him confused and blurted out, "You pushed him away?"

He nodded, his brown hair falling over his sparkling eyes. "You don't see anyone else around, do you?"

"No, I guess not."

He smiled and all I could do was stare at his eyes. They were too beautiful. I felt a sudden urge to touch his perfect skin and I wanted to hug him. He leaned a forward a bit, as if daring me to do it. I smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

He whispered back, "Any time."

I sighed and walked around him, already too late for my history class. Mrs. Broomer would not be happy with me. He grabbed my arm to spin me around. His hand was icy cold, and I shivered; from the cold or the sparks of fire flying through me, I'm not sure. "Let's get some passes."

I raised an eyebrow at him and couldn't help but follow him anyway. He walked towards the office. _Wonder how he's gonna get these. This should be interesting._

We walked in and Mrs. Jones stared up at Shane. She was a fairly new secretary and she was about twenty years old. She was beautiful, brown haired, and right now she was eyeing Shane up and trying very carefully to be attractive. She was totally oblivious to me, and a stab of jealousy came through me.

Shane smiled and leaned over her counter. She leaned in closer and smiled back. I took three steps back towards the door. I felt intrusive, and I felt anger towards the incredibly beautiful woman staring into the golden eyes of my rescuer. Shane said in a soothing voice, "My friend and I came late to school. The time slipped past us, and I was wondering if we could get some passes to our classes. I promise you it won't happen again."

At the mention of Shane's friend her eyes flickered over me, a scowl on her face. "O—of course." Her eyes dropped and she started scribbling on two sheets of paper. "Here you go." It seemed to me that she couldn't keep a hold on Shane's eyes for longer than two seconds. It was incredulous to me how that could be; I was always steeling chances to stare into those deep halcyon pools.

He smiled widely at her and she recoiled back. Her face was plain with fear and I wondered what changed her mind so suddenly of this handsome man in front of her. He replied a quick "thanks." He stopped at the door and opened it for me, motioning with his hand for me to go out. I did, and he twirled the sheets of paper around in his hands.

I stared at him dumbfounded and he smirked. "Do you really feel like going through a whole hour of listening to a teacher drone on and on?"

I shook my head. "No…what do you have in mind?"

A sly smile covered his face. "Follow me."

I followed after him as he lead me around a right corner, left corner, down a long hallway, another right, and so on…

**A/N: Well, i hope you liked it! Please, please review!!**


End file.
